Sins of Seven Girls
by Maeeflower
Summary: Different in age, personality, social statuses, yet all have one thing in common: The fact that their daily lives involve the seven deadly sins. AU


**Hey people! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**I got kinda bored, and was all of a sudden struck with this idea (okay, not really _all of a sudden_, this idea's been floating around in my head for a while) So, anyway, this story is based off of the seven deadly sins, and I picked seven Maximum Ride characters (all girls) and paired them up with a sin. I wont tell you who I picked, cause I want it to be a surprise :) This was originally supposed to be a one shot containing all seven of the sins, but the first sin ended up being like 755 words long or something. So I decided to break it up into seven chapters...**

**And I'm sorry to anyone who may have favorited me as an author. I think I edited this chapter seven times by now, and you probably have that many e-mails from fanfiction. So, it only feels right that I dedicate this story to you guys...**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I hope you guys have a good Thanksgiving :)**

_**Sloth/Acedia**_

_**Max **_always had an air of indifference to her. Her flawless face always set in a blank expression, while her thin puce colored lips complimented her expression with a small scowl. Her bole brown colored eyes were dull, not a sparkle to be seen in sight. Those same eyes always guarded, locking away so many things from the rest of the world that only Max knew. (And now _him_)

She walked down the hall with her head leveled straight ahead of her, her shoulders set in a way that looked as though she carried the world on them. She ignored the usual looks she got from her peers. The ones that asked "How could someone as lazy and heartless like _her_ end up with someone as well liked and 'caring' like _him_?" The looks that caused people to wrinkle their noses in disgust because Monotone Max was a fun sucker, a party pooper, and she would automatically kill the joy around her in one swift moment.

Her breaths were timed with each step she took, making sure to keep her well known composure as she moved through the hustle and bustle of high school. As she stepped in front of the door at the end of the hallway, she gripped the handle with one of her smooth tanned hands, and tugged it with excessive force.

Once inside the grey and white tiled girls' bathroom, she calmly looked under the stalls to see if anyone else was occupying the room with her. Once her check came out with her being the only other life in the spacious bathroom, she allowed her self a glance in the mirror.

She looked at the girl in the mirror. She looked so calm, so, so, _boring_. She looked at the bags under her eyes that were caused by so many restless nights in a row just thinking. That's when Max finally let her barriers down.

Tears cascaded down her face; at first individual drops, but what quickly turned to never ending streams. She tried to silence her sobs as best as she could by slapping her hands over her mouth, her eyes automatically squeezed shut in the process.

She cried for the joyful, hopeful, and loving little girl that was buried somewhere in the 16 year old girl she was today. She cried for all the emotions swirling inside of her. She cried for all her emotional wounds-healed and still open.

How could she be so stupid? Hadn't she learned by now that giving someone all of your heart would only end in tremendous pain? What made her think that maybe once, if she gave someone all, and she means _all_ of her, she could end up like a fairy tale Princess with her Prince Charming living a life that you can only live in a dream? What made her think that just because _he_ repeatedly told her those three words that he wasn't just **_lying_**? That he wouldn't just go off and _**cheat**_ on her? That when caught in the act, he wouldn't just curve his lips into a lopsided smirk and reply back with a simple "Because you weren't _good_ enough."?

Why did she have to let _him_ in and show _him_ the real her, when _he _just ended up being like the few people that got to kow her? Did he know he was chipping just a little bit more of the already shattered girl ? Probably. But did he care? Most likely not.

After spending a good twenty minutes of her lunch break just letting all of the emotions in her heavy heart go, she grabs a paper towel and wipes the salty liquid from her face. She reaches into the second pocket of her book bag to grab the concealer she always used for times like this, and applies to all the places necessary.

After she determines she looks presentable enough to go back into the jungle known as high school, she places the concealer back in her bag, throws the now damp paper towel in the gray garbage can, and walks out of the mahogany doors with her indifferent mask placed back onto her heart shaped face.

Failing to notice that a girl with big russet eyes and coral pink lips had been watching her, with wide eyes, from the stall she failed to check.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Want to slap me with a turkey rubber chicken style?**

**R&R..or not.**

**I hope you guys liked it, it took about an hour for me to write. I'm gonna go off to bed now...maybe. Hope you fellow Americans have Happy Thanksgiving and that everyone else has a Happy Thursday XD**

**-Mae :)**


End file.
